Candescence
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: Outtake scene for Fire. Damon and Elena realize that nothing can stop their souls from joining...or their bodies. Journey with them as they take yet another step towards total completeness. One-shot; Damon/Elena. Please R&R.


Title: Candescence  
Rating: M  
Type: One-shot; outtake to _Fire_  
Pairing: Damon/Elena

* * *

Merry Christmas, everyone! Here's the 'M' one-shot I promised – the one that goes with _Fire. _: )

Since it wasn't actually included in the story, I would say that it fits in before the last chapter – just at the end of chapter four. This one-shot is kind of an alternate take, so if you're reading the sequel, _Ice _(which I posted a few days ago and now has two chapters up) then read it as if this event that you're about to read never happened (because it technically didn't). ; )

Anyway, though, I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review – love your comments and feedback!

Happy Holidays!

* * *

Candescence

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears  
And love will not break your heart but dismiss your fears  
Get over your hill and see what you find there  
With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair_

-Mumford & Sons, "After the Storm"

_

* * *

_

"I want you," Elena said quietly, the words falling softly from her pretty pink lips, as the sound gradually reached Damon's ears, grazing them gently, before becoming so loud a roar that it nearly drowned him. Her hands were on his face, stroking his now-heated flesh with the pads of her thumbs.

"You do?" Damon asked hesitantly, his reply coming out astounded, unsteady, and unsure. How a girl like Elena could want him _and _love blew his mind; he did not feel worthy of it.

"Of course," the brunette whispered, brushing her lips over his. She couldn't help the tiny smirk that appeared on her face. "Wasn't it obvious after I drank your blood?" Despite herself, she blushed as she recalled moving her hand in slow circles over his clearly aroused body. He had been aching...for _her_. It her want him even more, knowing that he clearly reciprocated all feelings – emotional _and _physical.

Damon offered a small smile, shivering slightly. "I suppose."

"I love you," Elena continued, trailing her hand from his face, skimming his neck and chest, before finally resting it on one of his hips, "and I want nothing more than to _show_ you how much." She met his eyes with genuine sincerity.

"I love you, too," he murmured, pulling her in close to him. He leaned down and caught her lips carefully, kissing her slowly and sweetly, moving his mouth over hers. The kiss was gentle, but the raw passion in his body was barely contained. He felt like he was going to combust; heat pooled in his cheeks and then slowly travelled to his lower extremities, simultaneously exciting and frightening him.

Elena felt the fire warm her back as she moved her hands up to the top button of his black shirt. Still kissing him, she began to steadily unbutton it, moving her hands gracefully down until the shirt hung open, neatly exposing a line of his bare chest. His skin was white and smooth and Elena wanted to _taste _it so very badly.

"Elena," he whispered into her mouth, eyes squeezed shut as he revelled in the sensations caused by the feel of her soft hands on his body, "I don't think this is a good idea. What about – "

Elena placed a finger to his lips and met his eyes, which were a slightly darker blue now, due to the cloud of lust slowly glazing them over. "I will deal with the consequences of my actions, Damon. But right now...I need to feel you _with _me." She opened his shirt wider and moved her hand slowly down the expanse of his hard chest and then pressed her hand into the defined muscles of his abdomen.

Damon watched her, standing perfectly still, as she touched him, every patch of skin becoming a small fire that he would not be able to smother. He felt her hands on his shoulders as she slid the material completely off. They both watched it fall, almost in slow motion, and then it dropped abruptly to the floor.

"Not here," Damon managed in a tight voice as he took her hand. He began to lead her away from the fire place and towards the stairs. They climbed them, and instead of swinging right, to where Stefan's room was, they went left.

Damon pushed open his bedroom door, allowing her to go in first, before closing it quietly behind him.

Elena looked around, noting his bedroom. It was large, not cluttered; in fact, it was very tidy. It suddenly occurred to her that despite his sometimes erratic actions, Damon _would _be an organized person. A wide picture window, with black, silky-looking curtains was to her left. Light from the moon shone in, illuminating the room so much that there was no need to turn a light on.

In the middle of the room, a large – probably king-sized – bed with black covers stood neatly. A dresser, some book shelves, and a few throw rugs adorned the simple, large space. She could see another door and guessed that it lead to an adjoining bathroom.

"Nice," Elena murmured, still glancing around. She wondered what kinds of books those shelves held, but decided she would have time to be nosy later.

Damon was suddenly right beside her, embracing her small form. "Thanks," he breathed, her scent nearly overwhelming him. He didn't want to let her go, but apparently she had other plans.

Elena looked up into his beautiful eyes and studied him. Underneath the many layers there, she could see as plain as day that he was just as frightened as she was. She offered him a smile, brushing her hand against his bare chest, then took his and placed it to her breast.

His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at her questioningly.

"Touch me, Damon," she said softly, not bothering with the pre-tense. She met his eyes directly and _fire _raced through both of them, burning them up.

Damon's breath came faster as he slowly, hesitantly, began moving his hand against the fabric of her shirt, caressing her through the material, squeezing, and applying gentle pressure.

Elena leaned into his touch, which had grown more confident as the seconds ticked by. She kept her own hands busy by raking them, with the lightest of pressure, down his stomach. She felt his body twitch underneath her fingertips and she flashed him a knowing smile.

She latched onto his wrist for a second and stopped him, and then lifted her arms above her head.

Understanding dawned on Damon. He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it almost carelessly. His eyes rested on her lacy black bra, cupping her creamy white breasts, accentuating her curves to perfection. He made a low sound in the back of his throat to demonstrate his approval.

Elena moved toward him again and pulled him in to a bruising kiss. She nibbled his bottom lip gently then traced her tongue slowly over it, teasing him, letting him know that she positively _ached _for him.

Damon returned her enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her as he closed his entire mouth around hers and devoured her with as much passion as he could put into a kiss.

She moaned softly and feeling emboldened, reached down to the belt of his jeans.

Her hand so close to _that _part of him caused him to make a sound that sounded half like a moan and half like a gasp. "Elena, wait," he managed, his chest rising and falling heavily as he demanded his body to calm down. He was aroused beyond a shadow of a doubt now and he wanted her _so _bad. He was throbbing between the legs with a need so powerful that he was afraid he would throw her onto the bed and take her in any and every way possible.

"What is it?" Elena asked, slightly confused. She lowered her head to his neck and dotted the area with small kisses.

Her lips on his highly sensitised skin drove him wild, but he needed to put things into perspective, if only for a moment. "Elena," he said again, his voice slightly strained, "I want to do this slowly - _carefully_. I don't want to make love to just your body...I..." He stopped for a moment, wondering if his next words were going to sound completely ridiculous. "I need to feel your _soul_."

Elena smiled against his neck. "I understand, Damon." She looked up and locked eyes with him. And for a moment, as they gazed at each other with raw, honest, passion, their souls _did_ connect and there was a momentary flash of white.

Startled, Damon blinked. "What was that?"

"Us," Elena whispered before claiming his swollen red lips again.

He groaned softly and began backing her towards his bed, hands fumbling with the belt of her jeans, before he threw it to the floor. Not looking away, he unzipped the jeans while kissing her slowly; torturously, tracing his warm tongue on the outside of her lips, before hungrily thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

"What happened to 'slow'?" Elena laughed between kisses.

Damon groaned in frustration as he pushed her jeans down her waist, revealing lacy black panties which, without a doubt, matched the bra. He found himself smirking on the inside – Elena _would _match her undergarments, wouldn't she?

Elena felt the backs of her knees hit his bed, and then he was pushing her down, slowly, gently, covering his body with hers. He kissed her lips until they were nearly bruised, drawing her bottom lip between his teeth until her hands flew up to touch his own heated skin.

"_Agh_!" he managed through clenched teeth when Elena tentatively reached up and touched him between the legs, stroking him gently through the rough fabric of his jeans. He was braced on both hands, but afraid that he might fall on top of her if she kept it up with her hand.

Pleasure had never been so divine for him.

Elena smiled when she saw his eyes flutter closed; saw that he was concentrating on her hand on his body. Knowing that he was in a vulnerable state, she reached out her other hand and pushed against his arm, motioning for him to lie on his back. She squeezed him once more before he complied.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, looking over at her, more than disappointed that she had stopped touching him.

Elena crawled on top of him, straddling her legs over his waist. She pressed down on him and was rewarded with a soft, throaty moan. His hands automatically went up to touch her breasts, but Elena pushed them back down and pinned them to his sides, before lowering her mouth to his. She kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about me for now, Damon. I just need _you _to _feel_." Something about taking charge excited Elena in ways that she would have a hard time putting into words; she _loved _the feel of his powerful body squirming beneath her light, lithe one.

Damon, raven hair tousled, just gaped at her open-mouthed, surprised that first of all, she was taking control, and second of all, she was putting his pleasure before hers. It almost made him uncomfortable because he was usually the one making sure the woman was satiated first – Damon Salvatore was not a selfish lover.

But here Elena was, kissing his cheek, lips, neck, and moving down slowly, igniting body even further. He had never had such an emotional reaction during sex before. Not even Katherine – because with her, it had always been take – _take _– **take**.

Elena's mouth was on his chest, kissing and licking slowly around each nipple, commanding the sensitized buds at her will. She nipped slightly and he cried out, which surprised even him. He felt her lips curl into a smile on his skin.

God, he tasted _delicious. _Citrus, cinnamon, sweat – and that taste now belonged to _her _and she would be _damned _if she let anyone besides herself ever taste him again. With the way they connected in every possible aspect, Elena found herself believing that he was her soul mate; her definitive and eternal other, and she would do whatever she could to keep it that way.

She had let go of his wrists, which now lay limply at his sides.

And when he finally did open his eyes, he realized that he wouldn't be able to stop watching her.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, with her creamy white skin and long, cascading mahogany hair – and she was _his _and he was _hers_ and for God's sake, they _loved _each other, which was driving this entire experience to new heights; heights Damon didn't know had existed until now.

Her tongue touched his abdomen, trailing a wet path over the taut skin. Damon felt his muscles clench as he bit back another moan. She kissed his navel and his hands came up to tangle in her hair. He sifted the strands through his fingers as he concentrated on the complete _feel _of her against him, small parts of her bare skin touching parts of his.

It almost undid him.

Elena, hands trembling, sat up, and straddled his left leg right above the knee. She reached for his belt and easily unbuckled it, watching his face the entire time.

She could clearly see the desire in his eyes, could feel it in his body. She carefully undid the button and then began to unzip the fly when –

His hand, which also trembled, grasped her by the wrist. "Wait!" he said raggedly, dragging in shaky breaths.

Elena frowned at him, smoothing the pads of her thumb over his soft hand. "Damon?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. She bit her lip, wondering if she had done something wrong, or if maybe she had hurt him...

"I'm not..." Damon began, barely unable to look her in the eye.

Her frown deepened. "You're not what?"

"...wearing any boxers," he finished, looking so completely serious that for a moment, all Elena could do was stare at him.

And then she burst out laughing, not having meant to kill the mood, but still unable to contain it. "_What_?"

Damon met her eyes for a moment, and then, managing to smirk and look sheepish at the same time, he said, "I thought I should warn you."

"Oh...I see," Elena murmured, lowering her head to his stomach and kissing him there again. She could feel in the tightness of his muscles how in control he was attempting to be. She giggled softly, realizing that she didn't care if this first time was awkward – they would have plenty of other times to practice.

She looked up then, and not breaking eye contact, began to slowly pull the jeans down his hips, intentionally brushing over the most sensitive part of his body in the most teasing way possible.

Damon's eyes closed again, tightly. He found himself gripping the comforter with his hands as he heard the jeans hit the floor. When he opened them again, Elena was evenly aligned with his body again, her eyes probing his as she lowered her mouth to his and simultaneously gripped his member.

He drew in a sharp breath, not expecting her to be _that _bold. His jaw went slack for a moment, at the feel of her hand there, and then he grabbed her wrist and took her hand away. "Listen," he said levelly, meeting her eyes, "I can't even express to you how turned on I am right now, but if you keep touching me..." He shuddered and in seconds had her flipped over.

Elena gazed at him, hungrily – passionately – lovingly – as he reached behind her, supporting her with one hand, and unclasped her bra. He threw it across the room where it landed somewhere with a soft thud.

And then he was staring at her naked breasts and he had to take in a sharp breath of air. He wasted no time in lowering his mouth to them and Elena's immediate reaction was to push up against his completely bare skin, hooking her legs around one of his. She could feel him pressing against her panties. She gave a throaty moan to let him know how much she craved him.

God, Damon had never been so close to losing it in his life. He had near-perfect control when it came to sex, but if she didn't stop making those noises, and if she didn't step pressing herself against him so eagerly... He groaned softly, his mouth closed around one of her breasts as he sucked and licked and nipped.

He lowered his hand to her panties and began stroking her softly through them, until she was whimpering his name underneath him, arching against his hand and into his mouth.

"Damon..." she said softly, grasping at his hair, pulling him back up so that he was level with her face. She claimed his lips roughly until _he _was breathless and panting, with her warm tongue thrusting gently in and out of his mouth.

He hooked his fingers into the waist band of her panties – her _wet _panties, he thought with an internal smirk –and slid them down her legs, until she kicked them off. He teased her gently, lightly stroking the insides of her thighs with the barest touch of his fingertips, until she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her aching center.

She groaned in contentment and he groaned in surprise.

"_Touch _me," she commanded, her breath trickling over his ear.

Damon rubbed her gently, teased her, until she was pressing up against his palm and moaning his name softly. Emboldened, he pressed two fingers into her entrance and began to slowly move them in and out and she moved her hips rhythmically against his fingers and hand.

She had lowered her own hand between them and was suddenly touching him, her hand wrapped tightly around his member, stroking him up and down, as he continued to move his own hand against her. He had lowered his face to the crook of her neck, whimpering softly, partly at the pleasure and partly at the closeness of them.

"I _love_ you," Elena moaned into his hair. "I love you Damon, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...ahh..."

"I love you, too," he gasped, his breath hot on her skin. He needed to be inside her, or he was going to _come _right then and right there, plain and simple.

"I need you inside me, Damon," she panted, reading his thoughts. "_Now_."

All he could do was nod as he removed his fingers and placed himself above her. Then slowly – _slowly_ – he lowered himself and thrust into her in one swift motion, never breaking eye contact with her. Blue met brown and chaos seemed to explode around them.

Elena's mouth opened but no sound came out as he filled her perfectly, completely, utterly. They fit against each other like yin and yang, every inch of her skin contouring to his.

He was still relishing the feel of her tight heat around him, feeling his skin pressed against hers at all points as he carefully lowered himself further, his chest touching hers. Elena wrapped her legs around him and brought him down even closer and gasped when she realized that he was filling her in every way, his body warm and damp with sweat against hers.

She didn't care what anyone said; he was the most human being she had ever known.

She arched her hips and he groaned softly.

"Jesus, Elena," he said through grit teeth, trying to be still so she could adjust to his size.

"Move," she commanded, wrapping her arms around him, caressing his back and shoulders. Damon softly let out the breath that he had been holding in and began to move in and out, slowly, as he savouring every second of their bodies meeting in rhythmic union.

Elena's head thrashed on the pillow as ecstasy overwhelmed her. "Yes," she moaned softly, reaching her hands up to thread in his hair, grazing her lips over his in the most passionate, yet the gentlest way possible.

Damon moving within Elena was a feeling that was indescribable. Their souls were truly united in this moment, as they melted into each other, becoming one in every possible way. They were _connected_ and there could never be _another _for either of them; they were _it_. There would be no going back, especially after this.

"Damon, please...I'm so close," Elena whispered in his ear, arching her back and raising her hips to meet every one of his powerful thrusts. She locked her legs even tighter around his waist and he hissed softly, his own legs beginning to tremble.

She felt the contractions right away, unable to hold out any longer. Her walls spasmed violently around him and Damon buried his face in her neck, whimpering softly, "I'm..." He was unable to finish the sentence, so instead, he increased the speed once more and then, suddenly, a white light seemed to flash before his eyes.

"Damon!" Elena cried as her orgasm hit her full force, just as he was spilling his essence into her. She ran her fingers through his hair, still feeling his body shake as he rode out the last of the waves with her. "Bite," she encouraged, whispering in his ear. His face was flushed as he looked down at her, but wasted no time in obliging her.

Damon slowly sank his fangs into her neck, pleasurable sensations rolling through his limbs, lighting him up from the inside out as a feeling of completeness settled over him.

Elena arched her neck to give him better access and he drank deeply before licking the last remnants of the blood away. Boldly, Elena fastened her lips to his neck, and nibbled softly, unable to draw blood, but still able to enhance the pleasure of his experience.

He rested his head against her for a few moments, savouring the taste and smell of her skin as he gently pulled out and rolled slightly. He pulled her into his arms immediately, stroking her heated skin. "I love you, Elena," he whispered, staring into her brown, trusting eyes, as he gently whisked away a stray strand of her long hair, which had been sticking to her face.

"I love you, too, Damon," she murmured, kissing his lips softly. To her own surprise, she noticed that there were a few tears on her cheeks. "It will _never_ be like this with anyone else." She said it aloud, but it was almost a realization unto herself – he was hers.

It would take the merging of heaven and hell to tear them apart now.

He adjusted her in his arms, pressing her into his chest, and then pulled the black cover over them. "I know, Elena. I never want it to be." His eyes, so _blue_, so _sincere_ and so _trusting _probed hers. He had just given her the last part of himself that he had to give away; if she crushed that, he would be done. There would be nothing left of him.

Elena seemed to sense his insecurities as she gazed at him. She tenderly grazed her lips over his, stroking his arm with a feather light touch. "I'll never hurt you like _she _did, Damon. Your love is far too precious a thing to lose. I want you to trust me that I won't let your soul fall again."

Damon's jaw twitched as he attempted to hold back the wave of emotion threatening to overcome him _again_. He had never been so mentally drained.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore," Elena murmured against his heated skin.

He stroked her hair, gazing at her. "_Ti amo_," he whispered in her ear.

Elena smiled at him, resting her head against his chest, savouring their moment together. The last thing she saw before she dozed off in his arms was a pair of smiling, gentle blue eyes, which crinkled slightly at the corners; a swollen pair of red lips; and tousled black hair, sticking up in every direction.

Beauty is what she truly saw – outside and inside.

Sleep finally claimed her, but not before she felt Damon's hand graze her face, her neck, and her shoulders. She wondered what it would be like to truly spend the rest of eternity wrapped in his strong, protective arms, to be with him like this all the time.

A thought probed her mind gently as she drifted: Damon would have to turn her.

She didn't believe in the damnation of souls but she would go to the ninth level of hell for him if it meant that she could be with him _forever._

There would be no turning back now; they belonged together, to each other, and Elena was going to do everything in her power to make sure that it stayed that way because losing him would be like losing the elixir of life.

Damon Salvatore had given himself completely to her.

And she would give herself completely to him.

_Fin_


End file.
